To Be a King
by Jdizzle57
Summary: The war is over. Peace has returned, but with his original purpose complete what is needed of the purple dragon now? The Future holds many surprises as the dragon race rebuilds.
1. Chapter 1

To Be a King

Chapter 1: The New Era

War. The word itself full of hate and madness. Such an easy event to start however hard it is to end it. Questions of why, or what, fill an individuals mind when reading records of these events. Was it power? Could it be wealth? Could it even have been for freedom? However much we answer these questions there will always be a hidden truth. Fate, bending the future, for her own desires, creating a chain of events that hide the overall journey. Profound futures come with great sacrifice; such is the case for many.

The sound of rushing water and shudders of leaves filled the summer day. Warm air danced above the tree line as the sun continued its daily journey. Rustle of underbrush from the animals below, searching for their daily salvage. The sounds creating a harmonious symphony only few could describe.

_Words of peace and tranquility could only illustrate such a moment_.

The orchestra ended as the sound of branches snapping from a beating pulse ringed through the air, and minds of the creatures that lived among it.

_However we must establish that all peaces end in some way. _

Two amethyst eyes beamed through the foliage scanning the once lively vista searching for a force that was not there. Ever so slightly did the eyes narrow on a black shape.

_A diamond in the rough some would say. _

The tension built melted away, along with the glare of the eyes, as the sun peaked through the limited openings among the branches to reveal the obscured shape to be but a lifeless stone.

A slight chuckle escaped the being but was quickly silenced as he emerged from the brush. Establishing that there was no threat the being stepped out into the shimmering rays of the sun.

His reptilian eyes softened as he stretched his appendages from the exhaustion, his hour long hiding place held. His body covered head to toe in violet scales from the relevance of the sun. Two gold, wavy horns emerged form the top of his head creating a sense of power however pure. Gold wave shaped spikes protruded from his spine flowing down from the top of his head to the end of his tail. During his stretching two daunting shapes extended form the sides of his back, revealed to be large gold membrane wings.

_All tranquilities must end._

His head perked up swiftly as he heard a nearby rustle of leaves, like the elongated sound of the cymbal of a drum.

"_How could they find me?"_ Thought the dragon as his head darted around looking for an escape. The woods revealed to him a path through the trees lit by what little summer light could break through the shields of the leaves.

The dragon sighed, "_That will have to do." _He darted through the opening as quick as his legs could manage his strength ten-fold form the danger behind.

He darted his head back to asses his stalking friend. His eyes widened as a black shape glided among the tree line detoured towards him.

"_What! That's so not fair,"_ thought the dragon as he saw the being gain speed.

Due to the turmoil of his thoughts the dragon did not acknowledge the ending of the path ahead of him. A short cliff face that ended into a pond below.

"_Wait I think I'm losing them,"_ thought the reptilian as he saw the shape beginning to lag behind. His celebration was short lived as he turned his head to see the path ending.

"Oh. Oh!" The dragon's eyes widened as he saw the water come into view. He stomped his legs on the ground and spread out his wings to stop but to no avail.

_Random acts of events._

"Oh CRAP!" The dragon exclaimed as he felt his body become weightless and crash into the water. "Why me?" mumbled the now drenched dragon. He waited till his legs touched the bottom before he pushed himself to the surface through the liquid.

He brought his body out and onto the beach with each step a hopeless excursion. He cursed to himself, as his legs finally gave way to the power of sleep.

With exhaustion in control his mind began to stumble onto unfriendly words, mumbling to himself for failing. "Ah crud. I was so close."

"So close yet so far." The words came as a beautiful voice resounded above the now exhausted pile of purple scales.

The fatigued amethyst eyes gazed up to see a black shape standing over him. To some the presence would make their heart beat with fear however to this dragon the presence was oddly….welcoming.

His train of thought was interrupted as a black scalded hand, with long sharp ivory claws, reached down toward him. He closed his eyes, waiting what was to come, however a sweet voice came to his ears.

"You know what happens next right?" came the feminine sound with a sense of evil, but teasing tone. "You are…IT!"

The purple dragon could not respond as the ebony paw touched the top of his head with comfort and warmth following it. Oddly enough to him it was so much more but remained hidden.

_Creating new futures that behold a beautiful light of hope to all that may see._


	2. Chapter 2

To Be a King

Chapter 2: More than Thoughts

The purple reptilian grumbled silent words to the female in front of him as he sighed in defeat. "Fine you win…"

A smile tugged on the female's lips as she accepted the dragons defeat but was soon interrupted by the male's next act of words.

"….But you still cheated." Replied the purple dragon as he grinned at the female's response.

The female's eyes instantly widened then narrowed on the "child" in front of her.

"I so did not cheat. You just can't admit that I won." She replied as she smiled at the male's drenched appearance. "And besides I wasn't the one who put that pond there."

The male opened his mouth to rebut but was interrupted by a deep chalky voice.

"Spyro! Cynder! Where are you guys!" came the voice through the foliage. The owner stepped… or flew into the opening.

A dragonfly. The most unlikely creature to own such a resounding voice. The rays of the sun rested upon his golden body to give him a glowing look that pulsed into his four vein wings.

The purple dragon took note of the dragonflies, exhausted temper, mood.

"What's wrong Sparxs?" Asked the male.

"Oh don't you give me 'what's wrong Sparxs' Spyro," Replied the dragonfly in an angered tone. "You guys said you were just going to go get something. Then I find you out here playing tag?"

Both of the dragons brought their heads down at Sparxs rant, feeling childish. Sparx took note of this as his antennas hung down slightly, his emotions calming down.

Sparx took a deep breath before he replied releasing his stress. "Look I know that you guys want some time to yourselves, god knows I would join in, but we have things that need to be done first. Terrador told us to help rebuild the village and..."

"But the village has been rebuilt." Spyro retorted. He brought his gaze to rest on Cynder who was looking back at him. "We were just having some fun." He finished as he looked back at Sparx, who was floating there, his temper softened.

"But you guys are older now….like what 14?" Replied Sparx as he stared at the two dragons. "I mean I don't think others will think highly of the two heroes of the war. The defeaters of Malefor playing tag in the woods."

Both dragons looked at each other and took notice of their age. They have grown a lot. To be playing tag at their age was childish but who could blame them. Years of war and destruction fueled their childhood.

Spyro had never felt the feeling of his true mother and fathers care. He was raised by dragonflies and saw Sparx as his older brother. Well not in size but age. He is also the purple dragon of legend destined to defeat the tyranny of Malefor and restore peace. Destined to die bringing Malefor with him. All had been done. Malefor was defeated but Spyro lives, bringing new questions of why didn't he die and what is his new purpose. Some had come to believe that Spyro was actually much more powerful than they believed and defeated Malefor with ease. However Spyro had a different idea of what happened as he looked at Cynder who was deep in thought of something probably brought along by Sparx's words.

Cynder. She probably had the worst childhood of the two. Hatched in Malefor's clutches, trained to become a tool of power that would lead his armies of destruction. This training had given her a spiteful reputation along with her ebony scales and her white horns. The sight of her would anger and fear many, but Spyro saved her. He saved her from the claws of Malefor and brought her to the light showing her the good she could offer to the world. Along this journey they both had created a strong bond with each other.

That bond was tested as the two had entered Malefor's lair and together defeated him. The bond went beyond that, as Spyro had to stay to rebuild the world that had crumbled under Malefor's rage. One thing happened that made that friendship bond so much more. Cynder stayed with Spyro in knowing that she would probably die as the world rebuilt itself at the power of Spyro. But they lived showing that there purpose in this world was far from over.

Spyro also remembered something else during that day. He swore he heard something. He remembered hearing Cynder's voice through the crumbling earth.

"_I love you." _

Spyro's eyes shot wide opened as the words rang through his head. He looked around to see that the light of the sun was dying down as day surrendered to night. He had been in such deep thought that he had not realized that they left the valley awhile ago and were headed back to Warfang to report there rebuilding mission completed.

Spyro brought his gaze over to see Cynder flying next to him, the sunset next to her radiating the chorus of colors off her scales giving her a goddess like look.

Spyro stared at her remembering those three words he heard eight months ago deep in the confines of the core. _"Maybe I do have a new purpose."_ he thought as he stared at the beauty before his very eyes.

His gazed snapped back to look in front of him as Cynder's emerald eyes gazed at him. He was caught staring again.

Spyro looked around the sky pretending to be interested in something else, unknown to him that Cynder was still staring at him smiling to herself before looking forward to see the lights of Warfang on the horizon.

_Fate has a very delicate sense of humor. _


	3. Chapter 3

DUDE! This is pretty cool. I have had…support for my first story. I'm not going to say I'm the best just because I got 2 reviews and a couple hits because I'm pretty sure other stories have been more successful…but I'm still pretty excited. Anyways I thank you all kindly.

I do hope all of you understand that my chapters are not going to be as short as the first 2 because the first two chapters combined was just the prologue. A rundown of what's happened so far. ("hint" There's still a ways to go "hint")

My updates will not be on schedule since these ideas pop into my head at random. The whole story in general has been set it's just the detail that I need to create which unfortunately is powered by the unsystematic clutter that is my imagination.

Putting seriousness aside I give you chapter 3 unless you are one of those people that skip the authors messages who are probably already reading the chapter right now.

Don't worry I do that to!

-Jdizzle57

To Be a King

Chapter 3: A Complicated Conundrum

Warfang. The stronghold of the dragon temple. Once started out as a military hub turned into a great metropolis buzzing with traders and markets. The city was once built by the moles to the dragons as a sign of their alliance with each other through the war.

Many cities and towns had fallen do to Malefor's wrath during the war but Warfang stood strong. It had become the last bastion of hope for the alliance and withstood Malefor's armies for years. A city built into the earth of the proud mountain behind. In front of it a great wall that had defended the city and stood today.

However the city did not come out in one piece. Malefor's army's final push into the city was stopped but laid waste to hundreds of buildings leaving the wall scratched and dented.

That was 8 months ago. Today the city stands proud and strong after months of rebuilding and "remodeling". The city has recaptured its former glory before the war if not more. In some ways the city had to be enlarged to take into account at the many new arrivals to the great city. All of them dragons.

Not that anyone was complaining. The dragon species had gone through an "extermination" process under Malefor's purifying act believing that the dragon race was no longer pure. So, to see the sight of hundreds of dragons walking through the gates daily was but a miracle.

Of the many arrivals some brought surprises. One including the elder Zorroth. Many believed he had died at the fall of Virtus, the dragon capitol. Those speculations however were proven false when one day Zorroth, accompanied by Zaul the famous dragon captain of the war, walked through the gates right up to Terrador and bowed. Apparently Zorroth and Zaul had been in hiding with many other dragons in the forest behind Virtus concealing themselves form the war. Only when word had spread that Malefor had been defeated was when many dragons came out of hiding and returned to Warfang.

_Out of the ashes of war emerges strength. _

Included in the repairs was a great dining hall in the dragon temple for new young dragons students to eat seeing how there were so many now.

Sitting at one of the many mahogany tables, sat the captain of the guard. A once great general during the war who helped defend Virtus for months. A dragon, who struck fear into the hearts of thousands of grublins. His dark green scaled body with a dark brown underbelly included in his reputation, giving him the nickname "The Mountain". General…

"Braaap" The sound materialized from his throat echoing into the hall with the resounding noise. "Ahhh that felt good." Cobbler stated to the dragon sitting across from him.

"You know you have to give him that one, Sever." The blue dragon said to the red scaled male next to him.

Sever stared at Cobbler who was grinning back at him in a mock mood. "Come on pay up hot head." Cobbler stated hiding his pride.

"Fine you win. Though I didn't actually think you would do it." Replied Sever as he gave Cobbler some gold coins.

"Oh trust me anything that involves bodily sounds and me go hand and hand." Replied Cobbler as he studied the coins. Satisfied that they were good, he put them in his burlap bag among his other treasures he "acquired" from students.

"So what did you get?" stated the blue dragon as he placed his bag on the table eager for trade.

Sever happily placed his bag on the table rummaging through for anything good. "Uh I got a green gemstone, a black coin bag, a tooth, and a..."

"Wait why do you have a tooth?" Replied the blue scaled male curiosity entangled in his voice.

"Well you see Jarv males have hormones and these hormones cause them to fight. But seeing how you don't have any, this conversation does not matter." Stated Sever in his educated voice, keeping his sarcasm concealed.

"There he goes again. Dr. Sever will be here all week so it's ok if you don't understand Jarv because you'll have Sever to help you," Stated the light blue ice dragon next to Cobbler as he slapped Jarv on the shoulder.

"Oh hardy har." Jarv retorted changing the conversation by getting out some assorted items from his bag. "Anyone want a Cur knife?"

A chorus of negatives rumbled through the male's throats as they stared at the item in disagreement. Knowing that most of the Cur Knives were lost in the war it would be a miracle to find one now but that was the issue. It would be a miracle if you found one now.

Establishing that it wasn't real Cobbler turned to the light blue ice dragon next to him. "Burk you got anything?"

"No sorry Cobbler. I gave all my stuff to Zorroth," replied Burk.

"Why does Zorroth want all this stuff? Is he using it for himself?" Stated Sever as he through out the tooth he had.

Cobbler snorted as he found another Cur Knife. "Oh I don't know Sever why don't you go and ask him," replied Cobbler's sarcastic voice.

"Maybe he won't have to." Jarv said as he nodded his head towards the mahogany doors.

The rest of the males turned there eyes towards the entrance of the dinning hall to see a young fire dragon clad in the mandatory silver armor of the temple guards.

The young teenager brought his gaze to rest upon a mix of silver armored dragons instantly recognizing them. He ran towards them dodging students along the way. "Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry. Let me just squeeze on through here." His chorus of apologies stopped as he went right up to Cobbler. "So guys what did I miss?" he said between breaths.

"Nothing much Coal. How about you?" replied Cobbler as he made room for the young dragon. All the males, except Cobbler, brought their gaze upon Coal expecting something to come up. Knowing Coal, the young fire dragon would always sneak around listening in on the elder's conversation, usually Zorroth who just by chance was in charge of guard stations and shifts.

Coal looked around taking note of all the pair of eyes resting on him. "What?" He replied.

"What did Zorroth say today?" ,said Sever.

Coal stared around the guards before him replying in a sarcastic voice. "Well Zorroth has taken account of my bravery and decided to make me captain of the guard and Cobblers in charge of latrine duty." Coal grinned as he looked at Cobbler who in return gave a stern glare and something more.

Coal's grin disappeared as Cobbler thwacked him in the back of the head. "Make another comment like that and I'm going to set you on latrine duty using your tongue," Replied Cobbler.

"Why do you guys always want information from me. Why don't you ask captain of the guard here," stated Coal as he nodded towards Cobbler.

" Well if you haven't noticed Coal cobbler here is what we call a goody too shoes. He's captain of the guard. He's not going to tell us anything," stated Sever as he looked at Cobbler's stern glare.

"Fine, but what makes you think I listened to Zorroth?" Coal retorted as he grinned waiting to tell them.

"That's because you always listen to Zorroth." The males replied, excluding Cobbler. There curiosity evident towards Coal's grin.

"Well apparently Terrador has the drawings and layout papers of the city Virtus." Coals grin dispersed once again, taking note the now grim features of the other males. "What's wrong is that bad?" replied Coal with a concerned tone.

"Well it's not bad but more along the line of concerning," stated Jarv. He took into account of Cobblers wide eyes toward the subject knowing that's the city he grew up in.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why would Terrador even bother the time and resources rebuilding that skeleton of a capitol?" Burk inquired as he looked around the room making sure no one was listening.

The conversation died down as the dragons thought out an explanation to the news. The silence, however, was ended as Cobbler cleared his throat, grabbing all the males' attention, and glared at Coal who began to shrink down on the ground.

"What I would like to know is how in the hell you found out about that particular piece of information!" boomed Cobbler as he waited for an explanation.

Coal gulped before he quickly replied. "I might have snuck in Terrador's study and found the drawings leisurely placed on his…" Coal's rapid fire speech was short lived however; as he felt his body slip onto the floor. His stomach dragged along the ground towards the entrance as students eyes darted towards the two dragons curiosity brimming.

Coal looked behind him to see Cobbler's large body obscuring his view. He also took note that Cobbler had wrapped his tail around his tightly dragging him along the stone floor.

"If you'll excuse me boys I got to go take out the trash." Cobbler stated sincerely as he stomped out the entrance dragging Coal by the tail behind him. Students looked on at the humorous situation. Some shrugged and continued there conversation while others made the event there conversation.

The other male guards looked on as the large looming force of Cobbler left the room with a not so happy Coal literally in tail.

"This should be fun," stated Burk with low sarcasm hinted in his voice. "You know Zorroths going to find out then he'll tell Terrador. Then Terrador will tell Cyril. Then Cyril will look up punishment in his book of entertainment. Then we'll be screwed."

"Oh no you got it all wrong. Cyril will look up punishment in his book of layoffs. Then will be screwed." Replied Sever as he ate what was left of his deer leg.

"What about Spyro and Cynder?" replied Burk. He looked up to see Sever's exhausted expression as he replied.

"Aw crap there returning today huh?," Sever looked up to see Burk nod his head in acknowledgement. "Arg so much is happening now."

"Also what about the Virtus papers?," Burk inquired raising the question in there minds. The subject silenced any conversation in mind and created a soundless aura around the friends as they sat in deep thought.

"Well my friends it appears that we have a complicated conundrum on our hands," Said Jarv.

_All complications sought through and visited for future completions in mind._

Why is Terrador rebuilding Virtus (own idea)? Why is the return of Spyro and Cynder such a big deal? Who are these new characters (my own)?

Who is Zorroth (my own)? Why is the cookie in my hand staring at me?

All shale be answered in the next chapter of TBAK.

(seriously its just staring at me…but then again it does look real good…)

-Jdizzle57


	4. Chapter 4

Yah! Another chapter down.

I truly hope that this one is good for you guys since the time I've been in my absence.

The reason that this took me so long to write was because I'm making another story.

This one project is called Moving On Which Should be downloaded now.

If you're a fan of the elites from Halo then you will like this story…I hope. Lol.

Well without further ado here is chapter 4: Speculations Coming of Age.

To Be a King

Chapter 4: Speculations Coming of Age

"Ah it's good to be back," Stated Sparx as he leaned back stretching his body from exhaustion.

"Sparx we were only gone for two weeks," replied Spyro as he touched down onto the temple courtyard.

"So, all that heavy lifting put my body through a lot," replied Sparx. He began to stretch his arms in an exasperating way acting out his so called, overdone use of talents.

"Sparx you barely even did anything," Cynder retorted while her wings gave one last flap before letting her feet touch the ground next to Spyro.

Sparx looked back to give them a smug look. "Yeah I did. I helped build that tower…thing." Spyro and Cynder both looked at each other grinning, before Spyro glanced back at Sparx chuckling.

"Uh Sparx there was no tower. It was just a straw hut cheetah village." Replied Spyro as he gave Sparx a questioning stare.

Sparx looked back with wide eyes. "There wasn't?" he got his answer in the form of Spyro shaking his head. "Well I was… supervising." Sparx stated before Cynder began to laugh.

"Sparx I don't think sitting around and eating while staring at us work is supervising." Cynder stated as she brought her paw up to muffle her laugh.

"I was giving you guy's great support," Replied Sparx in his whinnying voice. This time it was Spyro to laugh at his friend's argument.

"Sparx you were yelling at us," Answered Spyro before he began to imitate Sparx. "Come on guys your almost done. Just a few more logs to go. Get going you fatty. I've seen my grandma work harder than you." Finished Spyro as Cynder cut in.

"Come on Spyro you need to lose that belly of yours!" Cynder yelled cuasing both of the reptilians burst out laughing.

Sparx glared back at them before turning around and floating away. "Everyone's a critic. Yah uh ha laugh it up. While you guys are acting like children I'm going to go report to Terrador that our mission is done," Sparx retorted as he flew away still hearing Spyro and Cynder laughing.

The repetitive sounds of snickering died down as Spyro and Cynder began to wipe away there tears.

Spyro gazed around smiling as he noticed the temple garden they had landed in. After the war had ended the elders decided to make the temple grounds bigger for the many new arrivals that were coming daily. Instead of an old temple building made out of stone, they remodeled it with granite and marble creating an authentic look. Along with the change had come a variety of new buildings creating a campus for the many new young dragons to learn in. Some of the new buildings included a new training arena, a surplus of living quarters and Cynders favorite new add-on. A huge, granite pillared library.

Shelves and shelves of literature lined the inner wall of the building while row after row of bookcases stood tall ordered in lines encasing the area. This was Cynder's favorite new hang out corner where she would go to relax and read a good book.

Spyro smiled as he thought of Cynder lying there on an ornate pillow, that riddled the libraries reading floor, reading one of the many famous author's and there creations. Elder Al-Quin her favorite author, well he was an author. Devastating news really, to find out that he had passed away during the war, but it didn't mean that it stopped Cynder from reading his books anyway.

Spyro turned to see Cynders emerald eyes dart away from him. She was caught staring….again; luckily Spyro had a tendency to catch on to things slowly…_for now._ That didn't stop him from trying to help.

"Are you alright Cynder?" Spyro stated in a concerned tone. Cynder turned back to look at him with a slight blush.

"Uh ya I'm…fine," replied Cynder trying to make it as strong as she could. "You know Spyro I'm…I'm just going to go to the library okay. I'll…I'll see you later," Stated Cynder as she began to walk towards the granite plated stairs before the library, however she did not get far as Spyro's deep voice stopped her, the tone, music to her ears.

"Is it alright if I come with you?" Came Spyros concerned voice, pointed towards his partner's actions.

Cynder looked back over her shoulder, her eyes wide from her friend's question. "What?" she replied slightly aghast.

"Well I mean I don't have anything else to do so…..is it alright if I tag along?" Spyro stated hopeful her response would be affirming.

Cynders gaze softened as her eyes relaxed and her smile appeared. "Sure," she replied in a kind soft manner. The dragoness's smile widened as she saw Spyros expression brighten while he walked up next to her.

He looked at her with a smirk. Before Cynder could make a move the male bowed in front of her, signaling towards the library. "Lead the way my lady."

Cynder looked down smiling to herself as she passed Spyro destined towards the library with her friend in tail.

"Ah come on Cobbler! I didn't mean to, you know how Terrador just lays his documents all over his desk. I just so happened to see one very….descriptively. Ill do anything, just please don't take me to Cyril!" Coal exclaimed as Cobbler continued to drag him across the grounds of the temple campus.

Cobbler shuffled his shoulders as he began to walk up the stairs towards the elder's chambers. "Well you should've thought about that before you blabbered on about sensitive materials, especially Terrador's."

"Could you just give me this one free be," Replied Coal, jumbling his words, as he was dragged along the steps.

"Oh no, not this time! I already gave you the free be for 'accidentally' destroying Elder Volteer's records, that just by chance, was in the kindling pile." Replied Cobbler angrily. "Besides I'm captain of the guard I have my duties to report complications, such as this, to the elders."

Coal pouted as he saw other students pass by them. Some just stared thoughtlessly at the site before them while others laughed when they saw Coal's awkward position. I mean seeing the captain of the guard dragging another guard by the tail was in a way, an amusing site to behold.

Coal mumbled something, unpleasant towards Cobbler, under his helmet as some dragonesses giggled at his situation. His moping ended, however, as he saw that they had passed by Cyril's studies building and were headed towards the elder's private library structure taking note towards the marble pillars.

"Wait why are you taking me here?" Coal inquired as he began to be dragged up the white marble steps.

"Well Zorroth hasn't had much to do lately seeing how Terrador has been busy recently. We now know what that 'recently' is thanks to you. So I'm giving you to Zorroth as a thanks." Replied cobbler as they stepped through the large ornate doors into the library. He smiled as he saw the dark blue pile of scales that is Zorroth, sitting at his desk skimming through a scroll.

The old ice dragon looked up, through his reading goggles, to see cobbler bowing in front of him.

"Elder Zorroth," stated Cobbler as he bowed his head in respect towards the old teacher.

The old dragon stared at Cobbler taking into account his slightly exhausted appearance. At first Zorroth shrugged it of in remembering how heavy the sentinel armor can be, however his interest piqued as he saw a red color among the silver linking's of guard armor behind Cobbler.

"Afternoon Cobbler, I trust that nothing too euphoric happened today." Replied the elder as he slid his reading goggles onto his forehead.

"Nothing of the sort sir, just wanted to stop by and drop of a package," Replied Cobbler hinting towards the reptile behind him.

Zorroth's yellow eyes looked down to see Coal's orange gaze looking back at him. "To what do I owe this extraordinary visit master Coal?"

Coal pouted as he brought his stare away abruptly. "Nothing." He replied rudely. He instantly regretted it as he felt Cobbler pull on his tall hard bringing him to whip around facing Zorroth, whose unemotional stare remained.

"Hey boy I don't want anymore sass out of you today got it." Cobbler stated as he nodded his head towards Zorroth. "Well…go on then. Tell him."

Coal breathed in as he saw that Zorroth's expression had not yet changed during the entire conversation. Coal closed his eyes as he gave his response. "I broke into Terrador's study and found some scrolls of his, laid out on his desk. My curiosity betrayed me as I had looked through them finding out some…" Coal stopped to think what to say as he saw Cobbler stare at him, "Uh some sensitive material sir." Coal finished as he breathed out awaiting the punishment.

Zorroth's yellow eyes glared at Coal, which appeared to be the only facial change during the entire explanation. He exhaled noisily as he brought his paw to the top of his head and began to scratch it thinking. Zorroth reached down into his desk to acquire one of the many guard rotation scrolls. He brought his paw down to open the scroll scanning each line.

Coal gulped as he saw the Elder grin at a specific line on the page.

"I believe I have found a faultless answer to our solution," Stated Zorroth as he brought out some guard records. "You know who Zaul is, right master Coal."

Coal responded with a slight nod curious were this was going.

"Good because you're going to be helping him with this week's night shift." Zorroth announced as he grinned at Coal's wide eyes.

"What! You're putting me on night shift for an entire week?" Coal exclaimed clearly not happy with the punishment.

_Oh how wrong he would be._

"Yes. Seeing how you seem to have so much time on your hands that you could break into Terrador's, I'm quite sure you can make up the lost sleep by napping during the day," Replied Zorroth in his sincere manner.

"That's not the point. I mean why Zaul? Why does it have to be him?" Whined Coal in knowledge of how Zaul treated young dragons.

"Well Zaul has been rather bored lately without a partner, and seeing you in your… condition, I thought that a couple of nights under the guidance of the famous captain would be fitting for you." Stated Zorroth his grin widened as he held out the rotation scroll for the week long night shift.

Coal grumbled under his breath as he accepted the document.

"Good. Now hurry along. The sun will be going down soon and Zaul has yet to be told about his new…friend." Stated Zorroth smiling as Coal mumbled a "thank you" before stomping out of the library.

Seeing that Coal had departed, Cobbler turned to face Zorroth who in return gave him an emotionless stare. "You want me to follow him to make sure he goes to Zaul's chamber."

"That will not be necessary. I trust that our friend will carry out the task that we have given him." Zorroth replied while giving Cobbler a stern look. "What about this 'sensitive material' that Coal has stumbled upon."

Cobbler stared back at Zorroth, eyes wide. "Terrador didn't inform you." His response came as Zorroth shook his head slightly angered by this development.

"I have no knowledge of this subject. I knew that Terrador was busy but busy doing what, I do not know." Replied Zorroth as he rubbed the back of his head.

"He apparently has plans in rebuilding Virtus," Responded Cobbler as he began to look through some scrolls on a nearby shelf.

Zorroth's eyes widened as the words echoed in the halls of books. Cobbler watched as Zorroth got up out of his desk towards a nearby shelf. He rummaged through the multiples of scrolls and documents before finally pulling out a tattered old scroll. The elder scanned the cover before unraveling it on the desk skimming through the article. "Virtus huh? Well at least I know why Terrador has been so meticulous lately."

"Ya I know," replied Cobbler as he walked towards the ornate doors. "Time will tell my friend," Stated Cobbler as he exited the library.

Zorroth watched as Cobbler departed the building. Seeing that the captain was out of hearing range he looked back down at the scroll, the page showing the seal of the King of Virtus. The elder breathed in deeply thinking of what is to come in the near future. "What are you planning Terrador?" Zorroth said as he read the documentations of the old Kings of Virtus.

_Chain of events, which must start with a single act of random occurrence._


End file.
